


Sweater Weather

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Sweaters, Wrote this for a cutie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Genji enjoys knitting
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> Thank you for reading! I wrote this for my boo [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae)
> 
> Love you so much! Please enjoy!!

It was something they had been teaching Genji when he had first been found and saved. A nurse had thought it would help him with the anger and the nightmares, to keep his hands busy in the wee hours of the morning when he woke up thrashing. He had taken to it, and in his opinion, had become quite good at it. He even enjoyed researching knitting, looking at patterns and techniques to improve.

When he travelled the world, lost, he used his knitting to ground himself. He had even traded it for favors at times, be it a ride to a neighboring city or a warm meal and a place to sleep. When he met the Shambali, the only thing he refused to separate from were his needles. 

One omnic in particular had caught his eye. Zenyatta was gorgeous, and Genji felt his heart quicken every time he saw his master. When they travelled together, Genji decided to make small gifts to give to the needy as he focused on healing. Hats, gloves, all graciously accepted as he focused on mending his wounded soul. Even when meditating with his master, he found it easier to keep the trauma at bay by moving the needles in his hands as they sat in silence. 

Zenyatta didn’t seem to mind the rhythmic clicking of the needles as they meditated. He even gave praise for some of the beautiful creations that came from Genji’s hands. Genji would be a liar if he said the gentle words didn’t warm him. 

When their relationship began to change, slowly at first, one of the first signs should have been the small gifts Zenyatta gave. Wherever they went, Zenyatta would disappear for a while, only to come back with a small skein of gorgeous local yarn. Genji wasn’t sure where he managed to find these things, but the warm wools dyed in gorgeous hues made wonderful gifts for those in need.

After over a year, Genji realized he had never knit Zenyatta everything. A plan formed in his mind, now that he no longer denied his attraction to the other, and he began to work on the plan in secret. It was easy for one of his brother monks in Nepal to send him the yarn, and the pattern of the sweater was an old favorite. The hardest part was finding time to work on it in secret, making sure his master and love didn’t know of his plans.

It had been a common complaint on knitting forms. The Curse Of The Love Sweater, it was called. Knit somethinh gorgeous, unique, handmade and wonderful for a lover, only to be met with rejection, disdain, or worst of all, apathy. With Zenaytta, it was different. When he finally finished the intricate stitches and tied it up with ribbon, his stomach was in as many knots as the bow.

On a cool, quiet evening, he approached his master deep in meditation. Holding the present behind his back, he cleared his throat and waited until he had Zenyatta’s full attention.

“I know we’ve been travelling for some time together, and I know without you, I wouldn’t be half the man I am today. I know I’m not able to express this in words, but I hope you will accept this token of my affection.” His face was beet red as he handed the package over, and Zenaytta accepted it graciously. His forehead array went bright blue as he unfolded the sweater, tilting his head at that angle that told Genji he was pleased.

“Oh Genji, this is wonderful. I-” Zenyatta was lost for words, admiring the sweater. Approaching Genji, he instead chose to display the depth of his feelings with their first kiss.

The sweater fit perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
